


Malos augurios

by begok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Los cazadores de sombras tienen una misión, pero Magnus tiene un mal presentimiento.





	1. La misión

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x12

  * Quiero ir contigo –la preocupación es tan palpable en cada gesto de Magnus que Alec no puede evitar conmoverse, el brujo lo sabe y se acerca, intentando aprovechar los sentimientos de su novio.
  * Gracias, pero podemos con ellos. No necesitamos ayuda extra –Alec se inclina a darle un rápido beso en los labios, pero Magnus le retiene.



Se miran durante unos segundos y Magnus espera que su novio pueda ver más allá y le deje acompañarle. Tiene un mal presentimiento. Uno muy malo. Desde que le habló de esa misión sabe que algo va a ir mal y sus instintos pocas veces le han fallado.

  * Ninguna ayuda está de más –el tono del brujo empieza a sonar suplicante.
  * ¿Qué pasa? –Alec parece notar su desazón y sostiene su rostro entre ambas manos.
  * Tengo un mal pálpito, Alexander.



Alec le observa en silencio, evaluando hasta qué punto puede creer en su instinto, pero, por desgracia, el nefilim confía ciegamente en sus hermanos y sabe que son el mejor equipo de cazadores de sobras.

  * A mí tampoco me gusta especialmente esta misión, pero estamos preparados y sabremos cómo eliminarlos.
  * Alexan… --Magnus intenta interrumpirle, pero su novio le detiene con un gesto de la mano.
  * Te lo agradezco, Magnus, pero no quiero ponerte en peligro… y si estás allí no voy a poder evitar preocuparme por ti y necesito estar totalmente centrado.
  * Puedo cuidarme solo, Alec.
  * Lo sé, pero después de lo que ha pasado últimamente, no voy a poder evitarlo –Alec acaricia la mejilla de su compañero antes de besarle.



Magnus no quiere darse por vencido, pero sabe que cuando Alec ha tomado una decisión, es muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión, sobre todo si cree que está en juego la seguridad de la gente que quiere. Así que respira hondo y asiente, pero coge la barbilla de Alec con firmeza, obligando a su novio a mirarle.

  * Llámame si algo va mal y estaré allí en un segundo.



No permite que Alec se aleje hasta que asiente y ve en sus ojos que ha entendido la gravedad de la situación.

  * Lo haré.



Cuando Alec se va, Magnus se sirve una copa y sale a la terraza con el móvil aferrado con fuerza en su mano, pero no le da un sorbo a su bebida, demasiado preocupado por lo que pueda estar ocurriendo en esos momentos y por si su novio estará bien.

No sabe cuánto tiempo exactamente permanece en ese balcón, con una copa caliente sobre la repisa y la mirada perdida en el atardecer cuando su móvil suena. Contiene la respiración mientras mira el nombre que aparece en la pantalla y sus peores temores le asaltan hasta casi no dejarle pensar.

  * ¿Izzy?
  * Te necesitamos, Magnus.



Abre el portal incluso antes de que la voz un tanto histérica de Izzy termine la primera palabra. Cuando lo traspasa se encuentra en algún lugar de un bosque y Alec está tumbado en el suelo, con la cabeza en el regazo de su hermana, que le acaricia la cabeza suavemente. Da un paso hacia él de forma instintiva, pero Alec niega con la cabeza y mira hacia un lado.

  * Primero atiende a Jace.



Solo entonces se da cuenta de que a unos metros, Clary sostiene a un inconsciente Jace. Usa su magia para evaluar la situación y vuelve a girarse hacia su novio, que aunque parece estar mejor, es el más grave de los dos. Pero una vez más, el instinto de protección de Alec se impone y vuelve a negar.

  * A Jace, Magnus.



Se permite cerrar los ojos un segundo para luchar contra todos sus instintos y acercarse a Jace. Se arrodilla en el suelo a su lado y descubre sus heridas. Son graves, pero nada que su magia no pueda solucionar.

  * Su runa de curación no está ayudando, Magnus –Izzy pasa constantemente su estala por la marca de su hermano, pero sin ningún resultado.



Se obliga a concentrarse en Jace pero no puede evitar echar miradas hacia su novio, que permanece inmóvil sobre el regazo de Izzy, dejando que su hermana le acaricie y le cubra el rostro de besos.

Si le pasa algo a Alec no se perdonará nunca no haber estado allí con él. Ya es noche cerrada cuando su magia consigue curar a Jace y el rubio nefilim vuelve a la consciencia, débil, pero sano.

  * ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Alec? –cuando Jace ve a su parabatai tumbado en el suelo, intenta incorporarse para acercarse a él, pero está muy débil y no consigue ponerse en pie.
  * No intentes volver a levantarte. Guarda fuerzas, las necesitarás. Yo me encargo de Alec.



Tan rápido como puede se levanta y camina hacia Alec, esperando que la cabezonería de su novio no haga que sus esfuerzos sean en vano.

Los ojos verdosos del nefilim han perdido su brillo habitual, tiene los labios blancos y su rostro está casi tan pálido como el de un cadáver. Magnus respira hondo y aparta las manos de Alec para poder descubrir sus heridas.

El grito de Izzy al verlas es un reflejo del que Magnus se traga porque no es momento para permitirse perder la calma.

  * No vuelvas a decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo, Alexander. Más vale que salgas de ésta o juro que yo mismo te mataré –Alec tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado, pero en esas circunstancias, no es algo que a Magnus le preocupe.



No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva de rodillas junto a Alec, pero cada vez está más agotado y la herida más grave apenas ha comenzado a cerrarse. No sabe qué tipo de demonios les han atacado, pero con Alec han ido a hacer el mayor daño posible. El veneno que han dejado en sus heridas impiden que sanen fácilmente.

  * Necesito vuestra ayuda.



En cuanto acaba de hablar, Izzy y Clary cogen su mano, permitiéndole coger toda la energía que les queda, aunque incluso eso es insuficiente y la herida solo se cierra unos milímetros más. Insuficientes aún.

Las chicas se dejan caer a su lado, agotadas, pero Jace se ha acercado a ellos, casi a rastras y le tiende su mano.

  * Estás muy débil.
  * Es mi parabatai.
  * Lo sé, pero así no puedes ayudarle.



A lo lejos escucha algo y se pone alerta. Los demonios están buscándoles y ninguno de ellos tiene fuerza para mantener una batalla, así que se coloca junto a Izzy y toma la cabeza de Alec entre sus manos.

  * Jace, ¿puedes andar?
  * Lo intentaré.



Observa cómo el nefilim se pone en pie y toma su espada mientras Clary acude a su lado para sostenerle.

  * Abriré un portal y necesito que lo crucéis lo antes posible. No tengo muchas fuerzas para mantenerlo abierto.
  * Yo me quedo –Izzy se niega a dejar que Magnus se quede solo con su hermano.
  * Izzy, estás exhausta y yo no tengo fuerzas para protegernos a los tres. Puedo proteger a Alec.



Clary coge la mano de Izzy y tira de ella hasta que está de pie, dejando que sea el regazo de Magnus el que acomode la cabeza de Alec.

  * Bizcochito, necesito que tengas esto dispuesto cuando llegue –una hoja aparece en la mano del brujo–. Si no tengo alguno de los ingredientes en el loft, Simon sabe dónde comprarlos –Clary coge la hoja y se la guarda en el bolsillo–. ¿Listos? –cuando todos asienten, abre un portal–. Rápido.



El portal se cierra en cuanto Izzy lo atraviesa y Magnus respirar hondo antes de inclinarse sobre Alec, que ya apenas habla. Los ruidos de los que les buscan suenan cada vez más cerca y el brujo no sabe si tendrá suficiente magia para hacer un glamour que les proteja a los dos.

  * Mi estela –la débil voz de Ale le llega en un susurro.



Mete la mano en el bolsillo en el que Alec siempre guarda su estela y la pasa directamente sobre la runa de invisibilidad, luego chasquea los dedos y extiende un glamour sobre él antes de inclinarse y susurrar junto al oído de su novio.

  * Tienes que estar en silencio –Alec asiente y Magnus le rodea con sus brazos.



Inmóviles sobre el frío suelo, observan cómo dos demonios revisan la zona, rastreando sus huellas. Por suerte, Alec y su equipo son buenos y han dejado pocos rastros o al menos ninguno que les lleve a su verdadera posición.

  * ¿Dónde se han metido? Es imposible que hayan salido de aquí. El Lightwood no sobrevivirá a esa herida, pero quiero ver el cadáver del cazador de sombras que mató a Azazel para poder escupirle –todo el cuerpo de Magnus se tensa en respuesta a lo que escucha y nota cómo el de Alec se contrae.
  * No han pasado por aquí. Volvamos.



Permanecen en silencio e inmóviles durante algunos minutos más hasta que están seguros de que no hay ningún peligro.

  * Deberías irte, no estás seguro aquí –Magnus mira a Alec como si se hubiera vuelto loco.
  * No pienso irme si ti.
  * Es a mí a quién buscan –Alec intenta incorporarse, pero no lo consigue.
  * Y no van a encontrarte, Alexander. Voy a ayudarte a levantarte, abriré un portal y nos iremos a casa para que pueda curarte. ¿Me has entendido? –el cazador de sombras niega con la cabeza–. No voy a irme sin ti, Alexander. Tienes dos opciones, me lo pones fácil o lo hacemos difícil.



Algo en su tono o en su expresión decidida deben convencer a Alec de que Magnus no hará lo que le pide y será mejor obedecer porque asiente, cerrando los ojos con aire resignado.

Ayuda a Alec a ponerse en pie y le sostiene contra su cuerpo mientras abre un portal, que atraviesan tan rápido como los vacilantes pasos del nefilim les permiten. Al otro lado, en su loft, les esperan Clary, Jace, Izzy y Simon.

En cuanto el portal se cierra a sus espaldas, Alec se tambalea, pero Izzy y Simon le sostienen a tiempo para que no caiga al suelo, Magnus no tiene fuerzas ni para intentar ayudarles. Es Clary la que evita que él acabe en el suelo.

  * Ponedle en el sofá. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? –Clary asiente y le ayuda a caminar hacia la mesa en la que han dispuesto todo–. Necesito que me ayudes.



Magnus le va diciendo a Clary lo que tiene que hacer mientras él supervisa y echa ojeadas a Alec, que está cada vez más débil.

  * Deja que cueza unos minutos y luego cuélala.



Coge la poción que ya está terminada y con paso no muy seguro se acerca a Alec, que le sonríe. Ese gesto le da la fuerza que necesita para aguantar un poco más.

  * Sé que duele y que estás muy débil, pero tienes que aguantar. ¿Entendido? –Alec asiente y aprieta los labios–. Tómate esto, te quitará el dolor.



Alec deja que Magnus le sostenga mientras se bebe la poción, arrugando la nariz después de tragar el primer sorbo. En ese momento Clary aparece con un vaso con la otra poción, que Magnus le arrebata antes de darle un trago.

  * Queda más –Clary señala hacia la mesa y Magnus asiente.
  * Dale la mitad a Jace y tomaros la otra mitad entre Izzy y tú.



Ninguno pregunta ni duda, cada uno se toma su parte de la poción y en cuestión de segundos todos han recuperado sus fuerzas.

  * La poción que le he dado a Alec evitará que sienta dolor, así usaré toda la magia para curarle, pero la herida es muy grave y voy a necesitar vuestra energía.



Jace está a su lado antes de que termine de hablar.

  * Es toda tuya.



Izzy y Clary se colocan a su lado y asienten antes de cogerse de las manos, creando una cadena que acaba en los chispeantes dedos de Magnus.

Para cuando la energía de los cuatro se ha terminado, la herida de Alec se ha reducido a la mitad y Magnus empieza a desesperarse porque no sabe cuánto más aguantará Alec.

  * Haré más poción. Magnus, guíame.



De rodillas junto al sofá, usando la poca magia que le queda para seguir curando a su novio, Magnus le indica a Clary cómo hacer más poción.

  * Jace, no bebas más de la mitad –advierte al rubio nefilim–. Puede ser peligroso.
  * Pero Alec necesita...
  * De poca ayuda serías si te pasa algo y también tengo que curarte a ti –sabe que suena enfadado, pero está demasiado preocupado por su novio para ser delicado.



Jace asiente y se bebe la mitad del vaso, pasándole el resto a Izzy y a Clary. Magnus se bebe su vaso de un trago una vez más.

Alec le mira con una expresión extraña en el rostro y Magnus no puede evitar inclinarse y acariciar su mejilla.

  * Has dicho que podría ser peligroso –la voz de Alec sigue siendo débil a pesar de que su rostro tiene mejor color.
  * No sé qué efecto puede tener sobre un cazador de sombras. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien –Alec asiente y acaricia su mano.



Magnus tiene que controlarse para no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Si no le cura pronto, la herida volverá a abrirse, el veneno seguirá haciendo efecto en su organismo y le perderá. Y el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn no está preparado para perder al hombre que ama. Aún no. Y puede que jamás lo esté.

Cuando todos están otra vez colocados formando una cadena, Simon se acerca.

  * ¿Puedo ayudar? –Magnus lo piensa un instante y asiente.
  * Tienes sangre de ángel y mucha energía.



Extrae de sus amigos toda la energía que puede sin que sea peligroso para ellos y empieza a sentir un poco de esperanza cuando ve que la herida está casi cerrada. Le falta un último empujón, así que asiente cuando Clary se ofrece a hacer más poción.

  * Magnus, descansa –Alec ya no parece un cadáver, pero sigue estando demasiado débil.
  * Descansaré cuando haya acabado, Alexander –sabe que su tono suena duro así que se inclina hasta apoyar su frente en lo a del nefilim–. Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.



Se bebe su tercer vaso de poción y cierra los ojos, esperando que los efectos secundarios tarden en llegar y le permitan curar a Alec. Unos minutos después y con el sol de la tarde llenando el loft, la herida de Alec se cierra finalmente y todos respiran aliviados.

Totalmente agotado, Magnus se deja caer hasta que su espalda descansa en el sofá en el que está tendido Alec, cogiendo su mano por encima de su hombro. Izzy les mira y sonríe, tranquila al fin al ver a su hermano recuperado.

  * Será mejor que nos vayamos. Todos necesitamos descansar. Llámame si necesitas algo, hermanito –se inclina y besa la frente de su hermano antes de besar la mejilla del brujo–. Muchas gracias, Magnus.
  * Os puedo llevar, he traído la furgoneta –Simon le sonríe a Izzy y agacha la cabeza cuando Clary se lo agradece.



Se quedan solos en el loft y Magnus empieza a notar el cansancio del largo día. Se pone en pie como puede y le tiende la mano a Alec.

  * Espero que puedas andar porque no tengo fuerzas ni magia para llevarte a la cama.



Apoyándose el uno en el otro, caminan hacia el dormitorio y se dejan caer sobre la cama, uno junto al otro.

No recuerda quedarse dormido cuando un espasmo sacude su cuerpo, despertándole. Alec se incorpora a su lado y le rodea con los brazos.

  * ¿Qué ocurre? –el cazador de sombras suena tan asustado que Magnus se siente culpable.
  * Los efectos secundarios de la poción.
  * Dijiste que no era peligroso para ti.
  * No lo es, pero he tomado demasiada y mi cuerpo tiene que expulsarla. Es como una especie de sobredosis.
  * ¿Sobredosis? –la voz de Alec suena aguda.
  * No voy a morirme, solo tendré convulsiones y...



No puede continuar hablando porque un ataque le golpea, perdiendo todo el control de su cuerpo, que se convulsiona y se agita a pesar del fuerte abrazo en el que Alec le mantiene.

  * Te tengo. No voy a dejarte –Alec susurra las palabras junto a su oído y, pese al dolor y la fiebre, se siente mejor entre sus brazos.



Cuando su cuerpo le da un respiro, Magnus vuelve a dormirse de puro agotamiento, pero cuando unas horas después, o unos minutos, no lo tiene muy claro, otro ataque de convulsiones le despierta, Alec sigue abrazándole, manteniéndole pegado a su pecho mientras susurra palabras de cariño junto a su oído.

  * Dime cómo puedo ayudarte, Magnus –Alec suena tan preocupado que el brujo no puede evitar sonreír contra su pecho a pesar de los escalofríos.
  * Estaré bien, sólo…
  * Tienes que expulsarlo. Me lo has dicho. ¿Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer? –niega con la cabeza, estrechando con fuerza la cintura del cazador de sombras.
  * Esto es suficiente.



Pierde la cuenta de cuántas veces se despierta templando entre los brazos de Alec y cuántas vuelve a dormirse arrullado por los murmullos del nefilim junto a su oído. Y es lo único que le mantiene cuerdo mientras siente cómo todo su cuerpo es atravesado por miles de agujas a la vez y su estómago parece estar en una montaña rusa.

Abre los ojos lentamente y vuelve a cerrarlos cuando el sol da directamente sobre ellos, permanece así unos segundos, sintiendo la firmeza del pecho de Alec contra su mejilla y sus brazos rodeándole, sintiéndose increíblemente afortunado por tener un novio tan encantador.

  * ¿Cómo estás? –la voz de Alec suena suave.
  * Hace un par de horas que no te convulsionas.



Se aparta del nefilim lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos. Sabe la respuesta antes incluso de hacer la pregunta, pero no puede evitarlo.

  * ¿Llevas observándome un par de horas? –Alec asiente y le sonríe–. Se supone que tienes que descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Ayer estuviste a punto…
  * Antes de ayer.
  * ¿Qué?
  * Que eso fue antes de ayer. He tenido tiempo para descansar.



Totalmente sorprendido, Magnus se aparta de su novio y le mira como si le acabase de salir otra cabeza. Alec le sonríe y acaricia su mejilla con suavidad, como si tratara con un niño.

  * ¿Me estás diciendo que llevo día y medio durmiendo?
  * Yo no diría eso –Alec mueve la cabeza y vuelve a sonreír–. Has estado despertándote cada pocas horas, estabas muy alterado y parecías estar sufriendo mucho.



Alec pone su mano en el cuello de Magnus y apoya su frente en la suya y el brujo respira hondo y cierra los ojos, concentrándose en la calidez del cuerpo de su novio junto al suyo.

  * ¿Cómo te encuentras? –el aliento de Alec choca contra sus labios y Magnus se estremece.
  * Un poco cansado, pero bien. Creo que ya he eliminado todos los elementos nocivos de la pócima.
  * No deberías haber tomado tanta si sabías que era peligroso.
  * No es peligroso, sólo… tiene efectos secundarios. Y si no lo hubiera hecho, habrías muerto. Esos demonios querían vengarse por haber matado Azazel y se aseguraron de que te infligían el mayor daño posible. Si Izzy hubiera tardado un poco más en llamar… o yo hubiera tardado más en atenderte…



Se queda en silencio, no puede seguir hablando, el miedo no le deja continuar. Alec no insiste, sólo le mira fijamente, como si nada más en el mundo importara, sólo Magnus. Y el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn sabe que es totalmente cierto, en ese momento a Alexander Lightwood no le importa nada más que él.

Mientras se miran, Magnus tiene que respirar hondo porque ve hasta qué punto Alec estaba preocupado por él. Y todo el miedo que sintió y se guardó mientras su novio yacía medio muerto en ese bosque le golpea con fuerza, recordándole lo que ha estado a punto de perder.

  * ¿Te encuentras mal? –Alec rodea su cintura y le estrecha con fuerza.
  * Estoy bien... ¿Qué pasó durante la misión?



El cazador se sombras suspira y apoya la frente en la suya.

  * Era una trampa. Sabía que había sido demasiado fácil conseguir la información y que tú también tuvieras un mal presentimiento me hizo dudar. Intenté posponer la misión, esperar a tener más hombres... Incluso estuve a punto de llamarte para que nos acompañases... pero Jace recibió una llamada de su abuela, presionándole. No sé, supongo que puso en duda la forma en que dirijo el Instituto y Jace insistió para que continuáramos –Magnus asiente, pensando en el modo en el que Jace reaccionó cuando vio a Alec en el suelo–. Supongo que ahora la Inquisidora tiene más motivos que nunca para quitarme el mando.
  * No, no los tiene. Sé quiénes eran esos demonios y sé cómo encontrarlos. Cuando todos nos hayamos repuesto, iremos a por ellos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que paguen por lo que han hecho.



Alec le sonríe de ese modo que a Magnus le acelera el corazón. Mitad orgulloso mitad excitado. Ni todas las pócimas del mundo conseguirían que al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn no le diera vueltas la cabeza con esa mirada.

Gime cuando los labios de Alec rozan los suyos, estrechándose más contra su cuerpo cuando la lengua de su novio los separa y se adentra en su boca. La acaricia con la suya, pero dejando que sea él quien tenga el control. Mete los dedos en el espeso cabello moreno del nefilim y le empuja para profundizar aún más el beso.

La lengua de Alec recorre su mandíbula y se detiene junto a su oído y Magnus tiene ganas de gritar de pura frustración.

  * ¿Estás seguro de esto?



Magnus pensaría que es adorable que su novio se preocupe de su bienestar si no sintiese cómo su sangre ruge en sus venas pidiendo más y su cuerpo se rebelase de pura necesidad.

No responde, se limita a cerrar el puño sobre sus cabellos y empujarle contra su boca, mordiéndole los labios antes de succionarlos y pasar una pierna por encima de sus caderas para hacer que sus cuerpos estén más cerca, haciendo imposible que Alec no note hasta qué punto está excitado.

Alec gime contra su boca cuando comienza a mover sus caderas, frotándose contra las suyas, siseando al notar la erección del cazador se sombras presionando contra la suya. El roce es maravilloso y de la garganta de Magnus se escapa un sonido parecido a un lloriquear que hace que Alec sonría y estreche aún más su cintura.

Y cuando el roce no es suficiente... o es demasiado, Alec mete la mano bajo sus pantalones y le rodea con sus largos y hábiles dedos y el brujo tiene ganas de llorar. Y de reír. Pero no hace ninguna de las dos cosas porque está demasiado ocupado buscando el modo de llegar hasta la erección de su novio y volverle tan loco como él le está volviendo.

Se bebe sus gemidos con cada caricia pero no es suficiente. Y Alec lo sabe. Lo nota en cómo sus besos se vuelven más agresivos y sus dedos se crispan mientras le acaricia.

Con un rápido movimiento, Alec le empuja boca arriba en la cama y se tumba sobre él, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo y acomodándose entre sus piernas. Magnus jadea, sintiéndose como un adolescente excitado cuando rodea las caderas de su novio con las piernas. Las pupilas de Alec están tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecen negros mientras le mira, sus labios están rojos e hinchados y tiene algunos mechones pegados a la frente por el sudor.

Es lo más hermoso que ha visto nunca.

La forma en la que Alec le toca, el modo en el que le prepara, la delicadeza de cada caricia hacen que a Magnus le dé vueltas la cabeza, se le acelere el corazón y respire con dificultad. Es todo demasiado intenso, pero no lo detendría por nada del mundo.

Alec se desliza en su interior con lentitud, sin dejar de acariciarle, tocándole sin parar y mandando descargas por todo su cuerpo. El brujo clava los dedos en la cintura de su novio mientras le besa, succionando sus labios hasta que los dos jadean y boquean en busca de aire. El nefilim le trata como si fuera un objeto valioso y Magnus se siente especial, como nunca se había sentido antes.

Todo sigue siendo demasiado intenso. Y es exactamente como tiene que ser.

Los movimientos se vuelven más rápidos, las caricias más exigentes y los besos más apasionados. Cuando Alec comienza a masturbarle, el brujo se arquea sobre la cama y gruñe, desde el fondo de su garganta, ronco y grave. Y el cazador de sombras sonríe, embistiendo profundamente, rozando ese punto que le hace ver puntos blancos tras los párpados.

El orgasmo le sorprende bebiéndose los jadeos de Alec, con una mano en la cintura de su novio, la otra enredando los mechones de su pelo mientras le obliga a profundizar el beso. Un par de embestidas después, el nefilim se deja llevar, gruñendo el nombre de Magnus contra su boca y dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo, totalmente saciado y agotado e increíblemente feliz.

Permanecen abrazados unos minutos, acariciándose distraídamente mientras se besan y se recuperan de un orgasmo abrasador. Cuando Alec se deja caer a su lado, los dos mirando el techo, el brujo no puede evitar sentir una punzada de dolor. Es tan agradable sentir el peso del fuerte cuerpo de su novio sobre el suyo...

  * ¿Está el director del Instituto de Nueva York dispuesto a dejar que un simple brujo le ayude? –Alec le mira y sonríe, poniéndose de lado y obligándole a hacer lo mismo para poder mirarse.
  * Un simple brujo, no. Pero hará una excepción si es el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.



Magnus sabe que, pese a ser inmortal, esa sonrisa de Alec le matará algún día. De un modo u otro.


	2. La venganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus no va a dejar que quienes hirieron a Alec se salgan con la suya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post 2x12

Todo a su alrededor es un hervidero de gente yendo y viniendo. Los cazadores de sombras del Instituto de Nueva York se preparan para la misión que les llevará a acabar con los demonios que llevan semanas sembrando el caos en la ciudad. Y no es que al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn no le importe eso, pero su principal motivación para acabar con esos tipos es que casi matan a Alec.

Tanto movimiento, tanta gente y tanto barullo le desconcentra, así que se dirige al pasillo que lleva a los dormitorios y se encuentra con Alec, Izzy, Clary y Jace. Los cuatro se giran a mirarle y Magnus no puede evitar que su mirada se detenga en lo increíblemente atractivo que está su novio vestido para la batalla.

  * ¿Algún problema? –Alec niega con la cabeza y da un paso hacia él inconscientemente, haciendo que sus codos se toquen.
  * Todo va según lo previsto. Todos los equipos saben lo que tienen que hacer.
  * ¿Nadie sospechará nada? –esta vez es Jace quien niega con la cabeza antes de responder.
  * Todos saben que nosotros trabajamos mejor por separado y creen que estaremos haciendo lo que siempre hacemos –si no conociera a Jace tan bien le haría callar por usar ese tono de superioridad, pero en el fondo es un buen chico y uno de los mejores cazadores de sombras que Magnus ha conocido.



Antes de abandonar el Instituto, Alec se dedica a dar órdenes, asegurándose de que cada equipo sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Magnus le observa a pocos metros de distancia y no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso por los logros de su compañero.

  * Como sigas mirando así a mi hermano, vas a desgastarle –la alegre Izzy, subida como siempre en unos tacones de vértigo y la ropa más sugerente de su armario, le sonríe–. Está preocupado por si te ocurre algo –el tono de la cazadora de sombras es serio ahora.
  * Sé cuidarme solo.
  * Lo sé y él también, pero aún así se preocupa. Como tú por él.



Magnus mira a Izzy, que le devuelve la mirada, pero esta vez no sonríe. Sabe que Alec daría la vida por su hermana y también que ella la daría por Alec y ese pensamiento hace que le tenga un cariño inmenso a esa preciosa joven.

No necesita responder, solo asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a fijar su atención en Alec, que se dirige hacia ellos después de asegurarse de que todos seguirán sus órdenes.

  * ¿Preparados? -–todos asienten y comienzan a caminar hacia si destino.



No lo hace conscientemente, pero cuando quiere darse cuenta, Magnus está junto a Alec. Sus manos se rozan cuando andan y cada vez que eso ocurre una descarga eléctrica recorre su cuerpo.

Se detienen junto a una nave abandonada a las afueras de Queens y se preparan para esperar el momento adecuado.

El resto de los cazadores de sombras del Instituto de Nueva York se encuentran al otro lado de la ciudad, haciendo una redada en varios tugurios en los que se reúnen los demonios. Es la tapadera perfecta para que su misión pase desapercibida.

Tras el ataque que casi le cuesta la vida a Alec, las investigaciones descubrieron que había alguien filtrando información errónea a los cazadores de sombras y que, de algún modo, algunos demonios sabían cuándo los nefilim iban a por ellos, así que entre los cinco trazaron un plan que les permitiría mantener su misión en secreto, encubierta bajo otra más llamativa.

Descubierta la fuente de la información errónea que llevó a los chicos a una trampa, un vampiro que llevaba demasiadas décadas alimentándose de lo más sórdido de las calles neoyorquinas y lo suficientemente desesperado para vender a los cazadores de sombras por su dosis, decidieron usarle para llegar hasta los demonios que buscaban.

Magnus les conocía, por lo menos de oídas. Él prefiere mantenerse lo más alejado posible de esos demonios. Sabe cuáles eran sus habilidades... Y también sus puntos flacos. Y está vez todos están preparados.

Alec consulta su reloj y asiente, sonriendo cuando unas carcajadas procedentes del interior de la nave rompen el silencio de la noche. Sin duda los demonios están recibiendo la información de cómo los cazadores de sombras están atacando en la otra punta de la ciudad. No les esperan y eso es exactamente lo que ellos quieren.

Lanza un conjuro de protección sobre sus amigos y asiente cuando su novio le interroga con la mirada. A una señal de Alec, el grupo irrumpe en la nave con sus armas preparadas. Las espadas serafines brillan en la oscuridad mientras las certeras flechas del mayor de los Lightwood cortan el espacio. Los dedos de Magnus lanzan rayos rojos en todas direcciones pero no puede evitar echar rápidas miradas para asegurarse de dónde está Alec por si necesitas ayuda.

Ve a Jace realizar uno de esos increíbles saltos que su reciente habilidad le permiten dar, alejándose de Alec para proteger a Clary. No lo piensa, solo se acerca hasta su novio, lanzando por los aires a un par de demonios de segunda.

Suspira aliviado cuando nota la espalda de Alec contra la suya.

  * ¿Estás bien, Magnus?
  * ¿Y tú?
  * Estoy bien.



Giran sobre sí mismos un par de veces, espalda contra espalda, hasta que Jace regresa y Magnus se aparta. Les ha visto luchar y cuando están preparados, son los nefilim más letales que ha visto. Y esta vez están preparados y quieren venganza.

Y entonces le ve, va directo hacia Alec, que saca su espada en cuanto percibe que se acerca. El demonio que le hirió en el bosque y luego le buscaba para rematarle sonríe cuando se lanza al ataque, pero la sonrisa se le congela en el rostro cuando Alec le atraviesa con una rápida y certera estocada.

Y puede que en ese preciso instante Magnus se enamore un poco más de Alec. Sólo puede. Y sólo un poco.

La batalla no es larga, no suelen serlo, pero sí intensa. Para cuando todo queda en silencio, la nave está llena de humo y cuerpos inertes. Magnus usa sus poderes para asegurarse de que todos los demonios han sido derrotados y asiente cuando Alec le mira con la ceja levantada y el arco en tensión.

  * ¿Estáis todos bien? –como buen líder, lo primero que hace Alec es preocuparse por su equipo.



Todos asienten, mirándose unos a otros para comprobar que sólo tienen heridas leves que la runa de curación sanará sin problemas.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, Alec está a su lado y le envuelve con sus brazos, estrechándole contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Magnus le devuelve el abrazo, soltando el aire lentamente y consciente, por primera vez, de lo realmente asustado que estaba por él.

Y avergonzándose porque, en mitad de la batalla, no ha podido evitar excitarse al ver a Alec en acción.

Ninguno de ellos necesita su magia para curar sus heridas, así que mientras usan sus runas, le manda un mensaje a Raphael para que se haga cargo del vampiro que les ha traicionado.

Cansados cómo están, aceptan de buena gana la invitación de Magnus de abrir un portal para ellos que les deje en la puerta del Instituto.

El brujo espera en el despacho de su novio mientras Alec se asegura de que sus hombres están bien y no hay que lamentar bajas tras la misión tapadera, cuando su novio regresa unos minutos después, lo hace con unos cuantos dossieres bajo el brazo, que deja sobre la mesa.

  * ¿Nos vamos a casa?
  * Que conste que estoy encantado de que vuelvas al loft conmigo, pero ¿no deberías quedarte?
  * Por la mañana tendré mucho papeleo que revisar antes de enviárselo a la Clave –dice, señalando los informes que acaba de dejar sobre la mesa–, pero también sé que después de una misión así, los cazadores de sombras querrán algo de diversión –Alec se acerca a su silla y tira de Magnus hasta que está en pie frente a él–. Y yo también.



Y Magnus deja de sentirse avergonzado por excitarse durante la batalla porque nota que no es el único que lo está.

 

***********************

 

Maldice la prohibición de abrir portales en el Instituto porque les obliga a salir al exterior antes de volver al loft. Y en ese momento, con toda la adrenalina y la excitación recorriendo sus venas, no quiere perder ni un segundo.

En cuento el portal se cierra a sus espaldas en el loft, Magnus empuja a Alec contra la pared y le besa, separándole los labios con la lengua antes de adentrarse en ella como un huracán, mordiéndole antes de lamerle las marcas de los dientes mientras sus manos tiran de la ropa sin ningún miramiento, rompiendo el jersey, que de todos modos tenía ya demasiados agujeros, para dejar su pecho al descubierto.

Le faltan manos para acariciarle tanto como le gustaría, así que usa sus labios para recorrer su torso, dejando besos, lametones y mordiscos sobre su piel en su camino descendente.

Alec mete los dedos en su pelo y jadea antes de contener el aliento cuando le ve arrodillarse frente a él. A Magnus se le acelera la respiración de anticipación y se lame los labios cuando desabrocha los pantalones del cazador de sombras. Habría que estar ciego para no ver lo que se esconde debajo y Magnus tiene muy buena vista. Gracias por preguntar.

Tiene que contenerse para no usar la magia y deshacerse de toda esa ropa con un chasquido de los dedos, pero prefiere disfrutar del momento, de los jadeos de Alec y el modo en el que tira de su pelo para invitarle a ir más deprisa. Así que baja los pantalones y la ropa interior despacio, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esa erección que se alza desafiante y orgullosa frente a su rostro.

Y cuando Alec pronuncia su nombre, bajito, casi en un susurro, como si estuviera lanzando una plegaria, Magnus deja de resistirse y se la mete en la boca, entera y de una vez, aspirando el intenso aroma que desprende la piel de su novio hasta que no puede pensar. Sólo puede dejarse llevar.

Le lame como si fuera un helado, de la punta a la base, de la base a la punta, succionando y besando, presionando en los lugares que hacen que Alec murmure palabras inconexas y chupando hasta que su novio grita, al borde de un orgasmo que no deja que llegue porque es demasiado pronto y quiere seguir saboreándole antes de dejar que se derrita en su boca.

Le acaricia despacio, observándole, incapaz de perderse cómo su rostro pasa del placer a la frustración y luego al deseo, dejando que el éxtasis se aleje antes de volver a empezar, de volverle loco y hacer que grite su nombre y tire de su pelo, intentando obligarle a ir más rápido y más profundo. Antes de comérselo a cachitos y dejar que se deshaga como un helado entre sus labios.

Y cuando a Alec no le sostienen sus propias piernas, Magnus le da la vuelta y le pone de cara a la pared y le mantiene en pie usando su cuerpo para sostenerlo, se acerca a su oído y muerde el lóbulo de su oreja.

  * No he acabado contigo, cazador de sombras. Esto sólo es el principio.



Alec no responde, su cerebro aún sigue flotando en el orgasmo, pero asiente y gime y separa las piernas a modo de invitación. Y no es que Magnus estuviera esperándola, pero la agradece besándole en la nuca antes de lamerse los dedos y comenzar a prepararle, notando cómo toda su sangre se acumula bajo sus pantalones, impidiéndole pensar en algo que no sea enterrarse tan profundamente dentro de su novio que pueda sentirle allí una semana después.

  * Hazlo, Magnus –Alec suena roto y grave y tan sexy que Magnus tiene que pensar en demonios para no correrse en ese preciso instante.



Y lo hace. Una rápida embestida y está dentro y Alec boquea y gruñe y un segundo después se arqueada y gime.

  * Más.



Magnus deja de pensar. Sólo besa y muerde y lame y chupa y araña y acaricia y succiona y embiste. Y luego se rompe en un orgasmo que amenaza con hacerle explotar el cerebro y el corazón mientras Alec se deshace en su mano a pesar de no ser tan siquiera consciente de seguir masturbándole.

Apoya la frente en la nuca de Alec y respira hondo, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón. Besa la piel caliente que tiene a su alcance mientras nota como la respiración de su novio se hace más lenta. Pero no se mueve, es incapaz de separarse del nefilim, aunque tampoco es que Alec parezca molesto.

No sabe cuánto tiempo permanecen así, abrazados y dejando que la pared les sostenga, pero cuando finalmente se mueven, Magnus sabe que aún no ha tenido suficiente, que quiere mucho más de Alec esa noche.

  * Si siempre va a ser así, a partir de ahora vas a venir a todas las misiones –Alec se gira y le besa, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos y sujetando su rostro con ambas manos mientras lo hace.



Magnus no protesta cuando Alec entrelaza los dedos con los suyos y le lleva al dormitorio, tirándole sobre la cama mientras le dedica la mirada más ardiente y hambrienta que le han dedicado nunca. Porque está claro que Alec también quiere mucho más de él esa noche.


End file.
